hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Borth
| height= 5' 6" | originally from= Secaucus, New Jersey, USA | wife= | husband= | family= 2 Brothers | first appearance= Lanakila | portrays= Catherine Rollins}} Michelle Borth (19 August 1978) is an American actress who portrays Catherine Rollins on the Hawaii Five-0. Life & Career She grew up in New York, attending the Pace University in Manhattan where she obtained her Bachelor's of Fine Arts degree in 2001 for Acting and Theater History. '-IMDb' Notes Trivia * Has a BFA in acting from Pace University in New York City. * Her mother has Italian origins and owned a improvement business. * Was a gymnast for 13 years. Hawaii Episode Guide Season 1 Pilot Ohana Malama Ka Aina Lanakila Nalowale Ko’olauloa Ho’apono Mana’o Po’ipu Hao Kanaka Palekaiko Hana ‘a’a Makehewa Ke Kinohi He Kane Hewa'ole Kai e'e E Malama Powa Maka Moana Loa Aloha Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio Ma Ke Kahakai Ho’opa’i Ho’ohuli Na’au Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau Oia’i’o Season 2 Ha’i’ole Ua Lawe Wale Kame’e Mea Makamae Ma’ema’e Ka Hakaka Maika’I Ka Iwi Kapu Lapa’au Ike Maka Ki’ilua Pahele Alaheo Pau’ole Ka Ho’oponopono Pu’olo Mai Ka Wa Kahiko I Helu Pu Kupale Lekio Kalele Ha ‘alele’ Pa Make Loa Ua Hopu Ua Hala Season 3 La O Na Makuahine Kanalua Lana I Ka Moana Popilikia Mohai I Ka Wa Mamua Ohuna Wahine'inoloa Ha'awe Make Loa Huaka'I Kula Kahu Kapu Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make Hana I Wa 'Ia Hookman Kekoa Pa'ani Na Ki'i Hoa Pili Olelo Pa'a Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane Ho'opio He Welo 'oihana Aloha, Malama Pono Season 4 Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi A'ale Ma'a Wau Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko A ia la aku Kupu'eu Kupouli 'la Ua Nalohia Akanahe Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i Ho'onani Makuakane Pukana O kela me keia manawa Hana Lokomaika’i Na Hala a ka makua Pale'la Michelle Borth Ma lalo o ka ili Ho'i Hou Ku I Ka Pili Koko Pe’epe’e Kanaka Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie O ka Pili’Ohana ka ‘Oi Season 5 A’ohe kahi e pe’e ai Ka Makuakane Kanalu Hope Loa Ka Noe’au Ho’oilina Ho’oma’ike Ina Paha Ka Hana Malu Ke Koho Mamao Aku Wawahi Moe’uhane Ua ‘aihue Poina ‘Ole Doomsday Powehiwehi E ‘Imi Pono Nānahu Kuka’awale Pono Kaulike Kahania Ike Hanau Ua helele’i ka hoku Ho'amoano Mo’o’ Olelo Pu Luapo’i A Make Kāua Season 6 Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie Lehu a Lehu Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka ‘alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau ‘iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau Kaa Kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa ‘inea Ke Koa Lokomaika’i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa’a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po’e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku’oko’a I ‘ika Ka Ao Pilina Koko Pa’a ka ‘ipuka i ka ‘upena nananana O ke ali’I wale no ka’u makemake Season 7 Makaukau ‘oe e Pa’ani? Hawaiian Nightmare He Moho Hou Hu a’e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku ‘Ana Ka hale ho'okauweli Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka’ili aku Ka 'Aelike Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui External links * Michelle Borth on Wikipedia Category:Former Series Regulars Category:Main Cast Category:Cast (2010) Category:Actress